I believe in you
by Txira
Summary: Matthew hace días que no coge el teléfono ni responde a los mensajes. Por eso Alfred está muy preocupado y no duda en ir a su casa para saber que ocurre. Mi primer songfic y fic de estos dos ;w;


¡Hola gente! (No me maten, no me maten T_T)

Se que debería de haber actualizado hace mucho el fic de "Amor a distancia" pero tuve una temporada complicada estudiando, con exámenes y sin ninguna inspiración ;w;

Ahora que tengo tiempo libre puedo dedicarme a actualizar, por el momento os dejo este fanfic que es bastante especial, lean la nota del final para saberlo :3

- Disclaimer:Los personajes de APHetalia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz -3-

La canción utilizada es esta: http: / / www. youtube.c om/wat ch?v=ce8H Z2keKwk (quiten los espacios para verla). Solo modifiqué un poco el final.

* * *

><p>Alfred estaba preocupado.<p>

Hacía tiempo que no conseguía contactar con su hermano. No hablaba con él a diario, ni estaban juntos en cada momento, pero le importaba porque era su hermano y le quería.

Tras dejarle cerca de 20 mensajes en su Facebook del que no tenía constancia alguna de actividad por parte de Matthew, le llamó al móvil, le mandó mensajes, pero a ninguno de ellos contestó, y ya harto por esto se decidió a ir personalmente a la casa del canadiense.

"**Lonely, the path you have chosen**

(Solitario, el camino que elegiste)  
><strong>A restless road, no turning back<strong>

(Un camino turbulento, sin vuelta atrás)  
><strong>One day you will find your light again<strong>

(Un día encontraras tu luz otra vez)  
><strong>Don't you know?<strong>

(¿No lo sabes?)  
><strong>Don't let go, be strong<strong>"

(No lo dejes ir, se fuerte.)

Cuando tocó la puerta nadie le abrió, volvió a insistir tocando el timbre pero el resultado fue el mismo. Cuando ya estaba con ganas de romper la puerta pensó alguna forma de entrar que no fuera por la puerta, con esa idea en mente saltó la valla de la parte trasera de la casa y allí encontró la ventana, junto a la puerta trasera, medio abierta. La cogió y la empujó hacia arriba para levantarla y se coló en su casa sintiéndose un ninja que cumplía una misión, pero aquello le resultó aún más extraño, la casa estaba totalmente en penumbra. Cuando se dirigió a la puerta de la zona principal y que daba a la parte superior vio el móvil de su hermano en un pequeño mueble cerca de la puerta de la entrada donde normalmente dejan las llaves, lo tomó y observó sus mensajes y llamadas, ni uno de ellos habían sido mirados.

"**Follow your heart**

(Sigue tu corazón)  
><strong>Let your love lead through the darkness<strong>"

(Deja que tu amor te lleve a través de la oscuridad)

- ¿Mattie….? -Ya se empezaba a preocupar más de la cuenta, cuando le llamaba siempre le contestaba incluso con urgencia, con ganas de hablar con alguien y aquello era demasiado insólito.

Subió las escaleras despacio, procurando no hacer ruido, ¡¿por qué sentía que no debía hacer ruido? ¡Que no era ningún ladrón! Aún así cuando llegó a la sala superior vio luz en la habitación de Matthew y se acercó a ella con sigilo abriendo la puerta despacio asomando la cabeza por ella, para encontrar al representante de Canadá sentado en su cama, en pijama, abrazado a una almohada y con la sábana cubriéndole la cabeza, hacia tiempo que lo le veía hacer eso, desde que era pequeño. El americano se percató que la luz venía del pequeño televisor que había en la habitación y se acercó despacio a la cama.

- Mattie… -El nombrado dio un respingo asustado y levantó la vista hacia quien lo llamaba, aunque le viera borroso por no llevar las gafas y los ojos rojos e hinchados pudo reconocerle.

- ¿A-Alfie? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –Terminó de acercarse para tomar la cara de Matthew entre sus manos asombrado.

- Matt, ¿por qué tienes los ojos tan hinchados? ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? –El canadiense tomó las manos de él y las apartó de un manotazo.

- Déjame en paz… -Esto hizo que Alfred quedara aún más extrañado que antes. Volvió a cogerle la cara con más fuerza obligándolo a que le mirara.

- ¿Qué es lo que a pasado?

- ¡Nada que te importe! ¡Sólo eres un interesado más! ¡Qué te va a importar lo que le pase a otro que no seas tu mismo! –Trató de zafarse de nuevo del agarre aunque sin éxito, hacía días que su fuerza había disminuido y además, contra América no tenía posibilidades.

El americano se quedó parado ante aquella contestación y frunció el ceño.

- ¡Por supuesto que me importa lo que te pase, idiota! ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Nunca olvides eso, yo siempre estaré para ti! –Alzó la voz sacudiendo suavemente al contrario para demostrar que lo decía en serio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El de pijama de maples se abrazó a su hermano escondiendo la cara para comenzar a llorar.

- E-Estoy cansado, Alfred. Estoy muy cansado de que la gente me ignore. Siempre que intento acercarme a alguien acaba por dejarme solo…pensé en ignorar yo también, en olvidarme de todo y pasar de la gente ya que nadie se daría cuenta…p-pero… -Habló lastimeramente entre sollozos sobre la sudadera del americano, agarrándose con fuerza a ella aunque la estuviera mojando.

"**Back to a place you once knew**

(Deja atrás el lugar que una vez conociste)  
><strong>I believe, I believe, I believe in you<strong>"

(Yo creo, yo creo, yo creo en ti)

-No intentes ser algo que no eres, es algo contrario a ti y nunca lo conseguirás. Siempre has sido una persona paciente Mattie, conmigo y con todos, y lo mejor de ti es tu amabilidad y dulzura, no dejes de ser tu mismo -El de lentes cuadradas rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Matthew acercándolo más a él y apoyando la cabeza en la suya comenzó a susurrar en tono bajo y con una ligera entonación.

"**Follow your dreams**

(Sigue tus sueños)  
><strong>Be yourself an angel of kindness<strong>

(Se tu mismo un ángel de bondad)  
><strong>There's nothing that you cannot do<strong>

(No hay nada que no puedas hacer)  
><strong>I believe, I believe, I believe in you<strong>"

(Yo creo, yo creo, yo creo en ti)

- … -El joven no dijo nada, escuchaba atento intentando controlar los sollozos mientras que temblaba ligeramente.

- Perdona si lo siguiente lo hago mal…no controlo el francés del todo –Murmuró mientras cogía la sábana y tapaba al pequeño rubio con ella a la vez que continuaba la cancioncilla.

"**Tout seul, tu t'en iras tout seul**

(Solo, te irás tú solo)  
><strong>Coeur ouvert à l'univers<strong>

(Con el corazón abierto al universo)  
><strong>Poursuis ta quête sans regarder derrière<strong>

(Sigue tu búsqueda sin mirar atrás)  
><strong>N'attends pas que le jour se lève<strong>

(No esperes que el día se eleve)

**Suis ton étoile**

(Sigue tu estrella)  
><strong>Vas jusqu'où ton rêve t'emporte<strong>

(Ve hasta donde te lleven tus sueños)  
><strong>Un jour tu le toucheras<strong>

(Un día la tocarás)  
><strong>Si tu crois, si tu crois, si tu crois en toi<strong>

(Si tu crees, si tu crees, si tu crees en ti)

**Suis ta lumière, n'éteins pas la flamme que tu portes**

(Sigue la luz, no apagues la llama que tu llevas)  
><strong>Au fond de toi souviens toi<strong>

(En el fondo de ti recuerda)  
><strong>Que je crois, que je crois, que je crois en toi<strong>"

(Que yo creo, que yo creo, que yo creo en ti)

El rubio dejó de llorar hacia rato pero mantenía los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por la canción, escuchándola hasta caer dormido. Alfred bajó la vista hacia él y le limpió las gotas que adornaban sus pestañas.

- Deja de llorar tonto, nunca me iré de tu lado –Se inclinó dándole un suave beso en la frente y se recostó hacia atrás en la cama dejando a su hermano dormir sobre él tranquilamente, mientras cogió el mando a distancia y se entretuvo viendo el programa que ofrecía la televisión, pero por el aburrimiento pronto también cayó dormido.

Ahora solo se escuchaba el eco de la televisión que decía:

"**Someday I'll find you**

(Algún día te encontraré)

** Someday you'll find me too**  
>(Algún día tú me encontrarás también)<p>

**And when I hold you close**  
>(Y cuando te sostenga cerca)<p>

**I know that it's true**

(sabré que es verdad)

**Follow your heart**

(Sigue tu corazón)  
><strong>Let your love lead through the darkness<strong>

(Deja que tu amor te lleve a través de la oscuridad)  
><strong>Back to a place you once knew<strong>

(Deja atrás el lugar que una vez conociste)  
><strong>Follow your dreams<strong>

(Sigue tus sueños)  
><strong>Be yourself an angel of kindness<strong>

(Se tu mismo un ángel de bondad)  
><strong>There's nothing that you cannot do<strong>

(No hay nada que no puedas hacer)

**I believe, I believe, I believe in you…**"

(Yo creo, yo creo, yo creo en ti…)"

* * *

><p>Perdón si tuve algún fallo.<p>

Bien, este fic es especial porque esta dedicado a una persona que conozco desde hace poco pero a la que le tomé mucho cariño, sip, está dedicado a tí **Vero**, que eres mi pequeño maple, bro! :3

Ale, a cuidarse que la vida son dos días, saludines! :D

PD: Reviews, please! ;O;


End file.
